Rewards
by evilgoddess62
Summary: Sengoku's failing Spanish, and Fuji tutors him.


A/N: My first PoT fic! First finished one, anyway. It isn't that good, but I haven't posted anything in a while, and I already put this up in the tenipuri livejournal community, so I figured what the heck. Rated for one kiss.

**0000000000**

It was warm but not hot, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the girls were wearing cute, revealing tops and skirts so short they hardly counted as articles of clothing. In short, it was the kind of day that would normally have Sengoku Kiyosumi in a good mood.

But he wasn't.

Sengoku sighed and gazed longingly out of the window. He could be watching the cheerleaders practice right now. Or the girls' tennis club. Or -

"Sengoku, have you finished yet?"

Sengoku sighed again. "No, not yet," he mumbled.

"Ah. Well, let me know if you need any help."

Sengoku made a face at the homework he was supposed to be doing. He _could_ have been doing much more enjoyable things, but instead, he was stuck inside, being tutored by Fuji Shusuke.

All because he was failing Spanish.

He'd chosen to go to Seishun Gakuen for high school because it had a strong boy's tennis team and a cute girls' one, but he hadn't counted on the classes being so hard. His first year he'd been able to scrape a C in Spanish, but this year he couldn't even get that much. His parents had thrown a fit when they'd heard and insisted on setting him up with a tutor. Apparently, when his luck deserted him, it didn't do things halfway, because as if being very close to being kicked off the tennis team wasn't bad enough, he'd gotten stuck with easily the most terrifying second year in the entire school.

"Sengoku? You look like you're having a hard time. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, Fuji, I'm fine," Sengoku ground out. They were sitting on opposite sides of Fuji's bed, and the distance was small enough that without looking, he knew that Fuji was smiling that thrice-damned smile of his, the one that said 'I know exactly what you're thinking and find it very amusing.' Normally, Sengoku was an easygoing kind of guy, but something about Fuji set him on edge. It was true that his grades in Spanish had been better since Fuji started tutoring him, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Forcibly, he turned his mind back to conjugating irregular Spanish verbs.

_Estuve...estuviste...estuvo..._

About ten minutes later, Sengoku let out a relieved, "Finished!"

After looking it over, Fuji said, "You've improved a lot, Sengoku."

For some reason, those words made Sengoku ridiculously happy. He decided that it was because it meant the tutoring sessions would be over soon.

"Now let's try a pop quiz."

Sengoku bit back a groan. "Do we have to?"

Fuji was smiling that irritating smile again. "Yes. You'll get a reward for every correct answer."

Sengoku wondered for a moment why those words filled him with a kind of dread. Though, pretty much every word coming from Fuji Shusuke filled him with dread. Then he couldn't follow that train of thought anymore because Fuji had asked the first question and he was scrambling for the answer.

Three minutes later, after continuous wrong answers and mounting annoyance on Sengoku's part, Fuji finally said, "Third person singular of 'hacer'."

Sengoku straightened cheerfully. He knew this one! "Hizo."

Was that a smirk on Fuji's face? "Correct."

Then Sengoku was being kissed - _really_ kissed, with Fuji's hand on the back of his neck and Fuji's lips prying his open and Fuji's tongue in his mouth and _wow_, Sengoku had kissed a lot of girls in his life but he was pretty sure none of them could kiss like Fuji could. Then Fuji pulled back and smiled that smile he had, except now his eyes were open and staring at Sengoku with the most intense look he'd ever seen, and Fuji opened his mouth and said...

"What's the preterite stem of 'estar'?"

Sengoku blinked, still dazed from the kiss. "Huh?"

Fuji's smile widened and he pulled away from Sengoku completely to return to his side of the bed. "Study harder, Sengoku."

Sengoku blinked again, then grinned. Maybe getting tutored in Spanish wasn't so bad after all.

Fuji was prettier to look at than any cheerleader, anyway.


End file.
